


Her Body Is Warm With Trust

by havocthecat



Series: Submersion [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Het, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Teyla doesn't do anything she doesn't want to, and that's the hottest thing about her.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Body Is Warm With Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/29699.html) on LJ.
> 
> 1\. [Just Beyond the Trees](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6211)  
> 2\. Her Body Is Warm With Trust

Radek gives him a confused look when he stutters to a halt mid-sentence. Rodney just shakes his head. "Vegas?" he asks. He remembers Sheppard mentioning something about dragging Elizabeth there. What the hell could the man possibly want to do in Las Vegas that he'd need Elizabeth for?

Oh. _Oh._ Right.

The look stays the same. Confused, with a hint of 'what are you, crazy?' in it as well. "What are you talking about?" asks Radek.

"I don't--" Rodney stops again and frowns. "Are Sheppard and Elizabeth eloping? No, they couldn't be doing that. They can't even get off the drilling platform until the second jumper gets here."

"Why would Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir be eloping?" asks Radek.

"No, no, it's not that--" Rodney stops himself and gulps, because he's pretty sure he's not supposed to know that Elizabeth and Sheppard are actually in a _relationship_, but since Teyla figured it out, she told him. "I think they need a vacation."

"We all could use a vacation," huffs Radek, leaning back down over the screen.

"I'm going to go ask Elizabeth if the jumper has gotten close yet," says Rodney. He sets down his laptop and wanders out of the room. There's a long hallway, and a whole bunch of doors that he could try. Before he can knock on the first, though, Teyla walks out of one of the rooms.

She's gorgeous, of course. Her hair is mussed, but she makes it look good. Better than good, even. Rodney's hair would've been sticking up in ten different directions, but not hers. She looks well-rested, and a little bit languid, and Rodney can't stop ogling her.

Yes, he knows it's ogling, and it's about a half-step away from leering. If Teyla minded, she'd hit him with one of those sticks. Or just not sleep with him. Or something like that. It's Teyla. She doesn't do anything she doesn't want to, and my _God_, that's the hottest thing about her.

Though the almost predatory smile she's got on her face as she walks toward him right now is also insanely hot. Rodney stands stock still and watches her move, because he's sure as hell not looking away.

"Have you seen Elizabeth? Or maybe Sheppard?" he asks. He waits until she's closer to him, and that's a mistake, because as soon as he catches the spicy scent of whatever incense the Athosians use, his voice goes higher pitched.

Her smile gets bigger, because she knows his voice does that when he gets turned on.

"They are relaxing in each other's company," says Teyla, which Rodney knows is Athosian slang for 'boffing like wild bunnies.' This whole business with being Sheppard's best friend, and sleeping with Elizabeth's best friend is more than a little awkward. As is saying 'in a relationship with,' partly because he's not the relationship type. Or at least he wasn't before he came to Atlantis, and what _is_ it about being in constant peril all the time that makes him want to settle down with Teyla? Shouldn't he be wanting to sleep around? Spread his seed and all those other pathetically imprecise evolutionary biology stereotypes.

Those thoughts all fly out of his head when Teyla lets her hand hover over the entry panel for the door they're standing in front of. She doesn't say anything, just gives him this _look_. He nods once, and the jitters drop out of his stomach.

They step inside, and when the door closes behind them, Teyla's got her palms flattened on top of Rodney's shoulders. He blindly puts his hands on her waist, because he's just that consumed by her mouth. She tastes him like she's hungry, or maybe she can't get enough, which is _unfuckingbelievable_, because who's he kidding? He's an antisocial geek with no patience for idiots, or anyone else for that matter, but this is _Teyla_ and he thinks he might just be in love with her.

He's not sure how she feels about it, since they only slept together when he was having his little 'Ascend or die' crisis, and they both thought he wasn't going to be around to do it again. But he's been around, and they've done this again and again, and he really _likes_ it, and Teyla's on the short list of people he respects, and--

His brain stutters to a halt, and he makes some kind of a 'gnurgght' sound when Teyla pulls back and lifts off her shirt in one smooth motion.

She looks happy at his reaction, and since making Teyla happy is, at this moment, number one on his list of priorities - above and beyond even 'find another ZedPM' or 'one up the Ancients by fixing something they fucked up' - all Rodney can do is grin at her as she pushes his jacket down his shoulders. He picks up on the clue that he should strip and tugs his shirt over his head.

Teyla's faster at getting naked than him, which he thinks isn't fair. Her boots were off already. On the other hand, naked Teyla. Right. He can handle the not-fairness of that just fine, then.

She's making appreciative noises once they're both naked and on one of those ungodly cramped bunks and she's hovering over him. Teyla's breast is in his mouth, and Rodney has no complaints whatsoever about anything that's going on. Except for the fact that the bunks are cramped. Did the Ancients ever have sex, or did they reproduce by fission?

He wouldn't be surprised if they reproduced by fission. When it comes to common sense, the Ancients were incredibly lacking.

When Teyla notices how distracted he is, she says his name in firm, quelling tones, and straddles his hips. That draws his attention _right back_ to her, which is where she wants it. She's got a knowing smile, and when he meets her eyes, she rubs herself against him.

Rodney's eyes roll up in the back of his head, and when he brings his hands up to cover Teyla's breasts, hers do the same. He grins, because he loves when he gets things _right_ with her. He knows her reactions well enough by now to know that she loves when he sweeps both thumbs across her nipples, and just keeps moving them in little circles. She gasps and rolls her hips against him, just slow enough to make him push up.

He can feel her getting wetter. God, he wants to be inside her, not just letting her slide against his cock, but his mouth doesn't seem to be working right. It doesn't matter, because Teyla reaches down and grasps him, and he doesn't know how she shifts her hips _just right_, but she's sinking down onto him.

Oh, God. He's frantically reciting proofs and theorems, because she's so tight around him. He's thrusting upward, and Teyla's low, breathy moans fill his ears. The hell of it is he's just so fucking close, and he wants to see her lose it. He's not sure he's ever going to be tired of seeing when her mouth closes together, like she's trying to hold everything in and savor it.

Or maybe it's better in the moments, like right now, when she leans forward and kisses him, open-mouthed and deep when she comes. These are the times that he knows, he just knows that there's not anything more perfect in this entire galaxy. Or maybe both galaxies?

So she's come, but she's still moving against him, and never mind the fact that he and Teyla have been sleeping together, or sharing a bed, or whatever you want to call it. He's still running on an awfully long dry spell, so it doesn't take much from Teyla - her fingernails raking down his chest is enough - and he's coming. His hands are gripping her hips, and when he comes down from the high that she's enough to bring on, they're both grinning at each other.

"I seriously don't get you sometimes," he tells her. "I mean, you could totally do better. Like, say, Ronon?"

"Rodney, hush," is all Teyla says. She slips off of him, and her arm is a heavy weight on his chest as she lays close enough that her naked body presses against him. He really, _really_ likes the times they get to sleep together after they sleep together. "I am certain that you are tired, and I wish to sleep longer."

"Sleep," says Rodney. He reaches down - it's pretty awkward, what with trying not to dislodge Teyla and all - and tugs the Ancient blanket up to cover them. It's surprisingly dust free. "Sleep is good."

So is listening to her soft snores in his ear and feeling her breath warm on his shoulder as he drifts off to sleep himself.

\--end--


End file.
